


Not good enough

by IwritewhatIwrite



Category: Gravity Falls, dipcifica - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwritewhatIwrite/pseuds/IwritewhatIwrite
Summary: Words left unspoken, hearts left closed off, fears allowed to take over, feelings repressed.





	Not good enough

“That was an awesome sweet sixteen party bro-bro! Everyone showed up!” Mabel exclaimed as they both retreated to their shared bedroom in the attic at the Mystery Shack. Soos was kind enough to let them stay when they visited Gravity Falls every summer for the past three years.

“Uh I don’t think Sweet Sixteen applies to me, Mabel.” Dipper told her as he flopped on the edge of his bed and started removing his shoes.

“Ya-huh it does,” Mabel teased as laid on her bed and looked dreamily at the ceiling, placing her arms behind her head. “Sixteen Dipper! Think of all the cool things that are waiting to happen at this new era of our lives!”

Dipper chuckled at his sister’s words, not even bothering to correct her incorrect use of ‘era’, “Like what?” He asked already amused.

“Like driving, the new subjects we’ll be taking, part-time jobs, house parties, dating... the works!”

“All I care about is finally getting my driver’s license so I can have easy access to the cool spots around town.”

“Boooriiinggg!” His twin jeered.

“Yeah, whatever.” Dipper retaliated and playfully threw a pillow at her resulting in a mini pillow fight that ended in seconds.

“You know you and Pacifica looked kinda cosy on the roof.” Mabel noted, feeling amused at her brother’s nose turning bright red, she knew she got him there.

“Ew Mabel! Were you spying on me?” Dipper tried to stay as cool as he possibly could ... which was not that much in situations like these.

Mabel gave him an impish grin, “Don’t try to deflect Dipper! I know you two were sharing a moment.”

“We were just hanging out Mabe, there’s nothing more to explain.” He tried to shut it down, frustration obvious in his voice.

It wasn’t that he still despised Pacifica, it was just that every summer he saw her since they first met left him longing for her once they returned home after the summer. It killed him how much time and distance separated him from her. In his heart, he knew those summer months would never be enough to spend time with her . he wanted her there all the time. And something else.

“Besides,” he said, staring off at the ceiling “I don’t think I’ll be good enough for her.” He felt a pang in his heart at the fact.

Pacifica was rich, and perfect, and pretty, and rich. He knew the types of people she hanged with during her parents lavish parties, he’s seen the type of people who associate with the Northwests. He could even imagine the type of guys who flocked to her. Perfect guys who didn’t have to work much for their success, didn’t need to get part-time jobs to buy their cars or their clothes. 

“Not good enough!” Mabel shot up from her bed, ”Dipper! you’re perfect for her! And I’m not just saying that because you’re my brother!” 

“Mabel,” Dipper turned from her and laid on his side, “Can we just- let’s drop this ok? Forget I said anything.”

Mabel sighed and laid back in bed, turning away from her brother. After a couple of minutes of silence she finally stated, “I’ve seen the look in her eyes when she spoke to you. Even before we became friends, she wouldn’t insult you as badly as she did with me. She really likes you Dipper. I really hope you give her a chance.”

After that, no more words were said between them. Who knows how long and deep in his thoughts Dipper was, letting his sister’s words resonate within his mind.


End file.
